


Fillory and F*cking

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Party, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Julia drags Quentin to a party which is not his thing. Julia finds Quentin later reading his Fillory book and decides to take things further.





	Fillory and F*cking

**Author's Note:**

> For Rekter, and the prompt they provided :)

Quentin woke up that morning wondering what was going to happen. He knew Julia had plans for them all day but wasn’t so sure about that night. Julia always has some event she was going to or always ended up dragging him into something he’d rather not do. 

“Quentin!! Get up!! Let’s go!!” He heard her call from out in the hall.

“I’m up. Getting dressed.” He partially lied. He was laying in his bead finishing ‘Fillory and Further: Book 4’ for the fifth time. 

The door flew open and Quentin flew out of bed and instinctively into some karate-esque type stance, all while maintaining his grip on his book.

“You’re not dressed and what is with those pajamas?”

“They’re comfortable.”

“Ok, well I don’t want to know where you got ‘Fillory and Further’ pajamas but you need to get dressed, it’s time to go.”

“Jules…..”

“I’m leaving in five minutes with or without you.”

She walked out and Quentin rolled his eyes. ‘Shit she’s mad’ he thought as he pulled out some jeans and a shirt. 

He quickly got dressed as he headed downstairs to see Julia walking out the door. 

“Jules, wait!!”

He ran out after her and caught up with her. 

“Ok first stop is food. I’m starving.” 

“Ok, where do you want to go?”

She walked for about a half hour and stopped in front of a building that looked questionable at best.

“Here.”

“Here?”

“Yep, let’s go.” She took Quentin’s hand and drug him into the small café.

They found a booth in the back corner and made themselves comfortable. Julia looked over at Quentin and saw the slight panic in his eyes.

“Come on Q, where’s your sense of adventure? I bet if this were Fillory you’d be all about it.”  
“If this were Fillory the food wouldn’t look like it’s trying to escape.” Quentin half mumbled as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face. 

“Q, places like this always have the best food. Old greasy spoons.” She said gesturing around the dusty old dive.

“Jules I…”

“Hey!! What can I get you two this mornin’?” An all too jolly slightly plump blonde interrupted.

“Combo seven and he’ll take the four. Coffee with both please.” Julia stated without even opening a menu.

“Perfect, I’ll get cookie right on it.” She smiled and took the menus and bounded off towards the kitchen.

“You’ll love it, I promise.”

“Julia, I can’t eat here, this place is disgusting.” 

“You haven’t even tried it!” 

“No but someone should clean it.”

“Q just relax. Look, over there by the register.” She gestured to the small register stand. “98 health score. The dust and dirt look is just an aesthetic.” She tried to reassure Quentin.

“Fine. But I’m just doing it cause you’re giving me no choice. I die and it’s on you.” He said gently taking off his satchel that he carried everywhere. 

“What’s in the bag?”

“Nothing, just stuff I may need for the day.”

“I’ll give you fifty bucks right now if there’s not a Fillory book in there.”

“Jules…..”

“HA! There’s not just one is there?”

“Well, I’m almost done with book four….” He said shyly brushing another stray strand of hair into place.

He always brushed hair out of his face, kind of looked down and almost looked ashamed when he was nervous or slightly humiliated, which with Quentin was most of the time. He’d done it since he was little. 

“It’s ok Q.” She said quietly reaching over to take his hand. 

She smiled at him and changed the topic.

“So are you excited? We finally have a full weekend to just do what we want.”

“Yeah, I mean I guess.” He said not making eye contact and still looking down.

“Q, I promise it will be fun.”

“Jules you always….”

“Here we are. A seven and a four.” The plump blonde was back placing plates in front of them but the way she called out the combos almost made it seem like she was rating them rather than dictating plate placement. 

“Thanks.” Julia smiled back and began unwrapping her silverware. “Eat Q.” she said shoveling a fork full of pancakes into her mouth.

Quentin looked down to see what had been ordered for him and was pleasantly surprised to see pancakes, bacon and a small fruit cup. Julia’s had been similar but she had a pancake, eggs, hashbrowns and a single strip of bacon.

They ate and made small talk about how good the food was. Upon finishing their breakfast, Julia paid while Quentin was in the bathroom cause although she knew Quentin didn’t have a lot of money he would insist on paying. 

They walked for about another hour before finding an art museum. 

“Come on Q.” She took his hand and led him inside. 

“This was your plan? Breakfast and an art museum?”

“No.” 

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t have a plan.”

“Then what are we doing?”

“Living. Just doing what we want. Come on Q. It’s like one of the adventures in your books.”

“This is nothing like Fillory.” He looked around and saw all the odd paintings and abstract sculptures. 

“Q just let loose will ya?”

Quentin silently followed Julia through the art museum then through a few small shops then down the road to a small house. The whole trip had taken them all day and now they were on the other side of town at some small house with a purple light for a porch light and they still had Christmas lights hung on their porch, it was July. 

“Jules, I don’t know about this.”

“It’ll be fine Q.” Once again he found himself being led into a questionable at best situation. 

“Julia!! You made it!!” A very happy and most likely high and or drunk guy greeted Julia and hugged her. 

Quentin just watched as Julia was greeted like a long lost hero and he was just her cabin boy. He followed her around as she was greeted by everyone and he was just the third wheel. 

“Julia!!” Yet another guest bounded over to wrap Julia in a drunken hug. 

The whole house reeked of marijuana and beer. Quentin brushed a few straggling hairs back, glanced around and made his way to the back porch. It still had a smoke cloud but at least it was quiet. 

“And this is my friend Que….” She turned and saw Quentin was gone. “Uhh, I’ll be back.” She looked around frantically till she saw the whisps of dirty blonde hair blowing in the breeze out the back door. 

“Quentin?”

“Hey Jules.”

“Why aren’t you inside?”

“Parties are more your thing.”

“We’re supposed to be having fun.”

“It’s fine Jules, really.”  
“Q dog!!!” Some drunk yelled from the kitchen, which oddly enough had a line of sight to the back porch. 

Quentin looked confused as a thin gangly man made his way over and handed Julia and him a drink.

“Drink up! It’s a party!!” He hollered before making his way back inside.

“Who was that?” Julia asked looking at Quentin.

“I honestly have no idea.” Quentin shrugged and laughed.

“Well, he obviously likes you.” She smiled and took a sip of the drink. “And he’s one hell of a bartender.” 

That was just the ice breaker that Quentin needed. Him and Julia drank a few drinks and even danced a little. Julia was in full swing. Dancing with all kind s of people and laughing. Parties were always her element. Upon seeing this, Quentin decided it was best to just let her be. She wouldn’t be interested in someone like him. She liked parties and drinking and laughing and Quentin didn’t see himself doing that much. 

He stood in the doorway of the other room and just watched her.

“Why would someone like her ever like someone like me?” He sighed and walked back outside. 

He made himself comfortable laying on a pool raft in the back yard set up like some kind of makeshift bed and dove head first into the conclusion of book four. 

“And they lived happily ever after in the land of filligry….fillanthry….fillloby….” Julia slurred and laughed. 

“Jules, you’re drunk.”

“Q you’re….. hot!!” 

“Jules.”

Before Quentin could say anything in protest Julia was laying on top of him. She gently took his book and put it in his bag. It was kind of odd, even drunk Julia knew Fillory was not to be messed with. 

“Quentin, can I tell you a secret?” She slurred and loudly whispered.

“Jules, I think you should just relax.” Quentin said half calming her down and half talking himself down.   
He really liked Julia but didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had. And up until recently she always had a boyfriend and it was never Q. 

“I think you’re sexy.” She droned while reaching up to play with his hair.

That was always a turn on for Quentin but how could she know that. 

“Jules.” He protested, again to help calm his reaction down.

“Quentin.” She purred drunkenly into his ear while slightly pulling his hair. 

He closed his eyes and groaned slightly. 

“Julia….”

She giggled and pulled his hair again. This time causing a bigger reaction in Q. 

“Well, well, well, looks like Q dog got his bone…. “ She laughed as she slid her hand down Quentin’s chest to his stomach and upon reaching jeans slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them.

“Julia.” Quentin’s voice was hoarse. 

“Oh Q, I’m about to rock you’re world, both this one and Fillory.” She said undressing him. 

“We’re in the back yard.” He quietly attempted protest. 

“No one’s out here and they’re all far too drunk to give two shits Q.” She reassured him while massaging his erection. 

“Jules….” 

“God Quentin.” She kissed him, hard. 

She forced her tongue into his mouth and made quick work of climbing on top of him. Her hair was lit by the moonlight and she looked like one of the enchanted creatures he had read about. Her skin was flawless. Quentin smiled up at her before giving in to his fantasy. 

The morning came and Quentin could feel the cool breeze mixed with the morning dew on his chest. He looked down and saw he was still undressed. Julia was draped over him. He reached down and pulled up his pants and blushed. 

Julia woke up and looked at him. 

“What happened?”

“Umm. Well….” He stuttered wondering if he should tell her. 

“Quentin?”

“Ok, you um… kind of…..” 

“Oh my god!! Q I’m so ….. shit.” She stumbled as she got dressed. 

“Jules it’s ok.” 

“NO. I can’t…. I shouldn’t…..”

“Julia.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah, that. We did that.” 

“Quentin!” She blushed at Quentin’s forward approach.

“Sorry.”

“Oh my god Q.” She laughed as she finished dressing.

She walked over and hugged him.

“So you’re ok with this?” she asked looking up at him.

“I’m as ok as the Chatwins in Fillory.”

“Wow Q. Only you could have crazy sex and still relate fucking to Fillory.”

She smiled and gently pulled him down for a kiss. This felt right like how it should have been for a long time.


End file.
